


Sweater Weather

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Clothes Stealing, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, The Brownstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: It’s finals week and Henry is missing Alex.He finds one of Alex’s hoodies, and the answer is right there.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 207





	Sweater Weather

Henry was lonely. But he didn’t want to admit it. 

It was finals week. Alex was busy. And for good reason, too. Henry had no right to be pouting and moping with David in the brownstone. 

And yet, here he was, doing just that. 

It was on Wednesday of the finals week that he spotted it, one of Alex’s NYU hoodies. Normally, Henry wouldn’t even attempt to steal Alex’s clothes, though he desperately wants to. They almost never fit, seeing as Henry was a solid four inches taller than his charming American boyfriend. 

But Henry was lonely, and a little desperate. Alex had been staying up late each night, so by the time he climbed into bed, Henry was usually almost asleep, and then Alex woke up early and headed out for coffee and early morning finals. 

He missed Alex. So he’d grabbed the hoodie and pulled it to his chest. It was soft and Henry did his best to resist the urge to smell it. It probably smelled like Alex. 

It did, in fact, smell like Alex. And, surprisingly, it fit perfectly. He’d taken to wearing it around the brownstone, sipping at his earl grey and cuddling with David. The hoodie was covered in dog hair at this point, but it still smelled like Alex. 

He’d take it off guiltily before Alex came home every night, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment and a tinge of shame. He felt a little pathetic, being so needy. 

It was now Saturday, and Alex wasn’t supposed to be home for another couple of hours. So he was laying in their bed, hoodie on, watching Bake Off with David. 

“You look really good in my clothes.”

Henry startled, whipping his head towards the doorway, where Alex was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Henry could see the bags under his eyes from his position in bed — they were so noticeable, but still Alex was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. 

“Alex! I didn’t realize you’d be home this early,” he said, feeling his face heat up at being caught. “I can take it off.”

Alex chuckled. “I got off early and wanted to surprise you,” he shook his head, coming over and getting on the bed next to Henry. “And don’t worry about it sweetheart, it’s all good. I bought it for you, anyway.”

Henry blinked, confused. “You what?” He suddenly realized that Alex was wearing an identical NYU hoodie, and the gears in his head turned rapidly to try and figure it out. 

Alex laughed and reached out to lace their fingers together, leaning over and giving Henry a soft kiss. “I bought one for you. I noticed your habit of borrowing things that remind you of me when you’re lonely, and so I bought you one that’d fit you.” He chuckled softly. “I wore it around for a couple days then left it somewhere I knew you’d find it.”

Henry gaped at him. “You- you utter arse!” He accused through his slowly spreading grin. “I felt so guilty about it! Why didn’t you just give it to me?”

Alex laughed and Henry’s stomach flipped at the sound. “Because it’s fun to tease you.”

Henry rolled his eyes and leaned his head on Alex’s shoulder. “You’re a sap, Alex.”

“Takes one to know one, baby.”

Henry couldn’t stop his grin. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alex replied with a matching grin. “And you’re free to steal my clothes whenever you want to.”

“Even if they’re too small?”

“ _Especially_ if they’re too small,” Alex said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Henry laughed. God, he was so in love. 

And really, really happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please comment and leave kudos! I thrive on validation.


End file.
